Sol Material Works
Owned by the Sol System Government, the SMW manufacturers weapons, ships and other equipment for the SDF and the SSOID. They are based in Horizon, the capital of Luna, and have multiple ground-based facilities working alongside automated orbital shipyards. History Founded by former SDF corporal David Reese, the son of wealthy industrial magnate Kevin Reese, the SMW was created with the vision of providing the SDF with high-quality equipment produced inside the system. Having witnessed the Unification first hand, Reese used most of his savings to start the company which quickly gained support among Sol's private sector. SMW secured its first contract with the SSG in 2347 and were tasked to develop universal weapons and armor systems, as well as vehicles and ships, to be used by all branches of the SDF. In 2364 SMW's contract with the SSG was further updated to include production of SSOID equipment. Products The SMW produce more or less everything used by the SDF and the SSOID. They are licensed by (the now defunct) HarkArk and NewGen to manufacture Adeptor-class dropships and high-tech internal components, respectively. SDF KUAS A modified version of the Lion War Armory ''Knight Universal Armor System ''the SMW-produced version features slimmed down armor plating for better movement and agility as well as SMW computer systems coupled with NewGen components. Today the SDF KUAS is the standard-issue armor for SDF marines. SMW Weapons Micro PDW A compact and lethal high-capacity, rapid-firing, personal defense weapon (PDW) commonly used by SIG bodyguards and SSOID agents. The weapon is favored because of its small frame and its ability to surpress enemy targets with the same efficiency as an assault rifle or light machinegun. APTR The Anti-Personnel Tactical Rifle comes in a basic and advanced variant. Both rifles use a complex railgun system to launch single projectiles against hostile targets up to fivehundred meters. Basic verison comes with a bipod, sling and scope rails while the advanced version is a slimmed down vehicle-mounted version of the weapon. Striker VRTR A Virtual Reality Training Rifle, the Striker is used by the SDF and the SSOID during combat training simulations. Loyalist SMG Used by SIG guardsmen the Loyalist is a bullpup submachinegun which retains good range despite its size. Bulldog PDW The Bulldog PDW is used by SDF vehicle crews and Navy security teams. It fires caseless kinetic ammunition at a fast rate and is excellent in close-quarters combat. Patrolman SMG Originally developed for SDF security teams, the Patrolman was eventually renamed and repurposed for use by the SISP. SISP officers rely on the Patrolman and Guardsman during tougher situations. Guardsman KPSG Unlike what the name may suggest the Guardsman is infact used by the law-enforcement officers of the SISP and not the guardsmen of the SIG. KPSG stands for ''Kinetic Projectile Shotgun ''and refers to its firing mechanism. Media Weapon SMW APTR Case.jpg|APTR Case Weapon SMW APTR Advanced.jpg|APTR - Advanced Weapon SMW APTR Basic.jpg|APTR - Basic Weapon SMW SMG.jpg|Micro PDW Weapon SMW Bulldog PDW.jpg|Bulldog PDW Weapon SMW Guardsman Kinetic Shotgun.jpg|Guardsman Kinetic Shotgun Weapon SMW Loyalist Bullpup SMG.jpg|Loyalist SMG Weapon SMW Patrolman SMG.jpg|Patrolman SMG Weapon SMW Striker.jpg|Striker VRTR Category:Corporations